Technical Field
The present invention relates to a poor physical condition determination device, method, and program.
Related Art
When dieting, it is not uncommon for continued abstinence from food or excessive dietary restrictions to have an adverse impact on health. Technology has been proposed to ascertain an individual's nutritional state, and to provide dieting advice.
For example, Patent Document 1 proposes technology to assist sensible dieting by providing nutritional information based on dietary contents input by a user.
Patent Document 2 proposes technology capable of measuring the amount of in-breath acetone and hydrogen gas to determine points for lifestyle improvement linked to combating obesity and normalizing the intestinal environment when dieting.